New Message: Are you there?
by Conspiracy Dork
Summary: After Kotoko's death, Ranka didn't want his daughter to feel lonely anymore. So he set out through the internet to find the rest of his and Kotoko's family. He was surprised to see that Haruhi had five cousins that were about the same age! Through the internet, they meet and they all grow up together. But, finally, they all see each other in person. Through the chaos, love grows.
1. New Message: Hi

Hi Hi! A new story when I haven't even updated on my other ones T^T. But I just couldn't get this idea of my head! If you've read my other stories I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on rewriting them! Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!

* * *

Saturday

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

All she wanted to do was study for a few hours, do the laundry, start dinner, and watch the movie her dad had rented for her. Why couldn't today have been one of those normal Saturdays?

But she had to admit those were pretty rare now that she knew five certain individuals.

"What are you guys doing here," Haruhi asked with a raised eyebrow. Although once again, should she really be surprised that the rest of the host club was currently in front of her apartment.

"My darling daughter we came to visit of course" Tamaki sparkled happily. How did he have so much energy this early in the morning?

"Yeah Haru-Chan, me and Takashi even brought some strawberry cake" Honey exclaimed pointing to a pink box Mori was holding. 'they're trying to win me over with food…..why is it working?' Haruhi thought. Curse her weakness for food.

"Awww, come on, didn't you miss us," the twins said in sync as they wrapped their arms around her.

"Like she would ever miss you shady twins!" Tamaki said going to tackle Haruhi into a hug until Kyoya grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"May we enter?" Kyoya asked politely.

Haruhi hesitated for a minute but knowing they wouldn't leave she opened the door wider to let them in. Kyouya then lets go of his best friend's collar resulting Tamaki to tackling the poor girl into one of his infamous hugs.

* * *

"So is there any particular reason why you're visiting?" Haruhi asked, she stood up from the table to make tea to eat with the cakes, while the boys were sitting around the table.

"Yeah, why is it we came today?" Kaoru asked Hikaru nodded agreeing with his brother.

"Well Ranka informed me he has a meeting involving with his job and he wouldn't be back for a week and wanted us to check up on you" Kyoya answered closing his notebook.

"WHAT?! My dad told you" Haruhi fumed. She knew her dad was worried but that didn't mean he should be telling the host club about it. They were just going to bother her at home. As much as she cares for them she needs the peace that her home provides her.

"Don't worry Haru-chan we'll keep you company, right Usa-chan?" Honey said making the pink bunny nod with his statement.

*Bing bing bing*

Haruhi took out her phone and quickly read the message. She then walked to one of the drawers and under a pile of cloth she took her laptop out and plopped it on the small coffee table.

"Stay there," she told the guys who just ignored the request and gathered around her out of curiosity.

Yep, that's the host club…...

Haruhi opened the silver device and clicked on her password, which the hosts didn't have time to see what it was. Clicking a few more things the website Skies popped up on the screen. Five small windows started to load on the laptop.

"Who are you going to talk to Haru-chan" Honey questioned, speaking for the rest of the club.

"to my-" she was cut off by multiple voices.

"Hello/hi/hey/Hia/SUP BITCHES!"

The host club (except Haruhi) gaped at the screen while all the people on the computer including Haruhi chuckled at the last greeting.

"Hey guys" Haruhi greeted a smile forming on her lips.

"Well, that was a warm welcome Eva" a girl with soft teal colored eyes snickered. She had hazel shaded hair that was neatly kept in a braid.

"Shut up" they guessed the girl named Eva mumbled. She had black wavy hair that went just below her shoulders with cotton candy blue highlights in her hair. Her skin was dark brown and her hazel eyes shined as they screamed adventure.

"Who are they Haruhi," Tamaki asked? The host club seemed a bit shocked at what was happening, even Kyoya seemed to have trouble to find out who the girls were as he typed rapidly on his laptop to find information.

Haruhi said pointing to the screen "These are my-" she was cut off, " USE YOUR HETALIA NAMES" Eva yelled as she realized they were being introduced. The group couldn't really see the other people on the other side as there were too many of them for the small camera to see. But this didn't prevent them to hear the other voices, though they were a bit fainter.

"Hetalia names," asked Kyoya?

"It's an anime" Haruhi answered, a sweat drop appearing on her head.

"But we know Eva" Honey pointed out as the group nodded.

"SHIT" Eva yelled!

"Now Mexico it seems you have no choice but to surrender" yelled the girl with teal eyes.

"TAKE REVENGE FOR ME RUSSIA, DEFEAT BRITAIN" Eva yelled pretending to die.

"I don't think we should make a lot of noise guys" the one they assumed was 'Russia' said smiling brightly. Her coal locks were draped around her and a bright light blue headband was placed on the back her hair. Her emerald eyes shined as she spoke.

"Yeah, it's totally going to ruin the surprise" a girl with strawberry blond hair muttered frowning at the thought, glasses were covering her eyes.

"Shhh don't talk about it F-France" a boy with coiffed midnight black hair spoke. His light honey lemon eyes glazed with worry.

"I'm sorry" France apologized afraid she made the boy upset.

"It's okay France, I'm sure America Isn't mad" Russia comforted, while France just looked down. Hearing this must of panicked the boy because he started to wave his arms as he tried to explain and apologize to the worried blond.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow "What surprise" she asked?

That's when the group went silent. They gave each other quick glances before someone finally spoke up.

"You'll find out in a few seconds" England stated as she crossed her arms. In a flash the had all logged out leaving Haruhi confused.

"I never knew you had other friends Haruhi," Kyoya said, trying to find out more information about them. Haruhi sweatdropped 'Was that an insult?'

"Don't you trust us" Tamaki cried he didn't understand why his daughter would keep secrets from him. "AND WHO WAS THAT BOY?!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes "You guys never asked and though they are my friends they're actually my-."

As soon as she was going to explain they had bombarded her with more questions. It wasn't until an interruption that they finally stopped.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Haruhi got up to open the door leaving the guys still trying to register what went on.

"KYAAAA"

The host club looked up to see Haruhi tackled to the floor by five people.

The five people that were on the computer screen just a few seconds ago.

How?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Did they get here?

* * *

"So these are your cousins?" Kyoya asked as Haruhi explained their relationship. He opened his infamous black notebook writing down information.

"Yeah we are and who the bloody hell are you" A voice with a British accent yelled.

They looked closely at the group in front of them to try to find the source of the voice, the only one who could see the person was Honey.

"Wow, and they go to that fucking expensive shit of a school for the damn rich yet act like fuckin' pendejos **(3)** " Eva grinned. She wore a black tank top with the words written 'Senpai will never notice you' in pink bubble letters and denim shorts that stopped at the mid-thigh. Walking to Haruhi's couch in black gladiator shoes that had small bunnies printed on the material she sat down to then tell them the following words cooly. "Look the fuck down."

The host club froze, what the heck was happening?! Why was this girl cursing like a sailor, how could she possibly be even related to Haruhi?

They did as told nonetheless, only to see an angered 'England' facepalming. She was about Honey's height, maybe a bit shorter. She wore a white sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a black asymmetrical skirt that reached just below her knees. Black ballerina flats covered her feet.

"I-Is a-anyone going to answer -" America started "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY" Eva screamed!

America rolled his eyes. "J-Jeez, you act like if we tell them our n-name they'll suddenly know every little pin and needle t-to our lives." The American wore a white dress shirt topped with a sky blue vest with a grey bow tie and grey dress pants. He walked a few steps closer to them with his black dress shoes.

"H-Hi I'm Andy V-Valentine" he stuttered. He then turned and looked at Haruhi "or w-wait, u-um I forgot, do we say our last name first Haruhi?" Before the girl could answer Andy he just introduced himself again. " I'm Valent-tine, A-Andy."

He was going to say more till Kyoya interrupted him. "Valentine, Andy born in America. Just turned 17 and going to his third year in high school. Straight A student. A talented athlete and has the title 'Lucifer' on the court. Not very social but very well known in his high school St. John. Currently dating Kelly Carlyle who is the captain of the Swim team. Blood type A positive. Hobbies are sports and gardening. Lives in a mansion in Pacific Heights with his mother and brother who has moved out long ago" Kyoya finished, looking at the cousins' bewildered faces and even though he didn't show it he thought their expressions were pretty funny.

"AWWWW SHIT!"

* * *

Next chapter more characters will be introduced! Also just wanted to let you know that there will be pairings eventually~! Not sure who with who yet but, as the story develops I'll start deciding, or who knows maybe more OC's show up? Let me know what you guys think and thank you for reading!


	2. (Typing)

"AWWWW SHIT!" Eva yelled "It's another fucking detective" she started to back up. "Wait you're not working with Hartmann, are you," she asked.

The girls rolled their eyes, while the boys looked at her strangely. Eva was hiding behind 'Russia' who was just looking around the small apartment.

Kyouya typed Something for a few seconds till he pushed the bridge of his glasses.

"Rosales, Eva; Born in Mexico and currently resides in America with her cousin Andrew. She is 17 as well. Kanako Rosales and her stepfather Jose Rosales are divorced. She is known to retaliate, trespass, vandalize, and steal, has been in custody to various juvenile detention centers 9 tim-"

"LIES, I HAVE ONLY BEEN IN THERE 8 TIMES, THE LAST ONE DIDN'T COUNT BECAUSE THEY FORGOT TO RECITE MY RIGHTS 'N SHIT" Eva yelled fuming.

This didn't sooth the boys though. "DON'T GO NEAR MY PURE DAUGHTER YOU MONSTERS" Tamaki yelled. He didn't like these strange people being near Haruhi. He didn't even know they even existed today.

The group of cousins rolled their eyes while Eva didn't look so pleased. She stood in front of the girls protectively and pointed a finger at Tamaki "I don't know who the fuck you are but if you ever insult my family again I will rip off your tongue and shove it up your ass cause it's fuckin shit."

She turned back to the group of girls, her face painted with new rage as she turned to face Tamaki "Son of a bitch, you made Kit-Kat cry."

Pointing that out only made the poor girl cry harder. And even though all the boys thought they couldn't be more surprised they were. Suddenly all the girls switched from Japanese to French. They seemed to try to comfort who they assumed to be Kit-Kat(?) or her Hetalia nickname France. Even Haruhi was trying to cheer the girl up in broken French.

The only ones who actually knew what they were saying were Kaoru, Kyoya, and Tamaki. Though Hikaru did take French class he was still very slow to grasp the language. He could make out some words but they were going too fast for him to understand anything. Hunny and Mori took Spanish instead of French so they didn't know what was spoken among the group of girls.

"It's alright Kit-Kat. It's going to be all fine. Would you like some tea or hot chocolate to soothe your nerves?" Mabel comforted.

"-D-Don't cry S-Sunshine, Y-You're making me cry" Andy blubbered. He hugged the girl and ended up also in tears.

"Now don't fuckin listen to that bastard Kitkat, Cupid, that piece of shit don't know who's he talking to. Probably just afraid of how amazing we are." Eva huffed puffing her chest a little, she was proud of each of cousins and loved them all very much.

"He didn't mean his words. We aren't monsters, we're just a little different, and being a little different isn't bad. So wipe those tears now Katerina, Andrew" 'Russia' said soothing the two down a bit as she gave them a hug.

She understood that their personalities were a bit new among the people Haruhi hung out with so it was no surprise they must have been intimidated or at the very best confused. Once they stopped crying Eva and 'England' both helped the three of them get up.

They were going to turn their attention back to the hosts until Katerina burst into a new set of tears and once again so was Andy. They both looked at each other with knowing gazes as they wiped their tears with soft giggles.

"Now what's with the waterworks," Eva asked.

"We just love you guys so much!" Katerina sniffled.

"A-and just really happy to h-have you guys" Andy added.

It shocked the three other girls at first but they quickly smiled and they all rushed to a group hug.

While the girls were having their reunion the host shifted slightly. They felt out of place, but even more curious by the second.

Haruhi smiled warmly at the group. She had first met them online when she was six; their parents or guardians wanted them to know they all had other family. All seven of them got along immediately. From then on they talked almost every day to the point where they considered each other best friends. Everyone was there to have fun and to have another person to call family.

Eventually, when school started they had to actually set up meetings so they could still have the chance to hang out. However, everything slowly started to change as time went on. Chaos between families and breakdowns between cousins seemed to grow more common than it should have. They were around less and less. Everyone had to face their own obstacle and neither of them lived close enough to actually comfort each other. They were all around 9-10, just kids. Kids weren't supposed to be going through this.

Yet they still tried until it was clear that no one could bring themselves to care. They closed each other out. And with one single fight that grew out of control there, meetings had stopped being posted. That was until 'Russia' emailed everyone. Of course, the rest of them were shocked as she had never been one to take charge. After reading the email all of them had a different reaction but nonetheless, on the next Saturday everyone was there on the chat and trying to make things better. Ever since then it had been going well until two years earlier. Haruhi had been missing more and more meetings as she had been preparing to go to Ouran and her attendance got even worse when she became apart of the host club.

"HARUHI~!" Her train of thought was broken as she heard her name. She saw that the group held their hands out to invite her into the hug.

"We never forgot about you Haru-Chan" Andy smiled. Haruhi was taken aback as she had never heard him be able to say a sentence without stuttering. But with a smile, she accepted the hugs.

"So you guys aren't from Japan are you?" Hunny asked, though he kind of knew the answer as their accents were slightly different.

"That's correct Haninozuka-san." Russia vaguely answered.

"We just call each other by the country we were born in as codenames," Eva added as she bit into a candy bar that was in one of Haruhi's food cabinet. "Ow" she yelped when England smacked her arm, "Don't take food without asking you fucking simpleton."

Eva rolled her eyes. "So you're from Mexico Eva-Chan?" At this, the girl's eyes lit up "Viva Mexico!" She cheered in Spanish. Recognizing the familiar language Hunny giggled and responded "Viva Happon~!" "Heh, I like this kid."

"We really should introduce ourselves" Katerina spoke up "Or it will be confusing whether to call each other by our home countries or our actual name"

"B-But the b-boy with glasses will then know e-everything about u-us." Andy stuttered.

"Yeah creepy that there's another person who does that sort of thing."

Haruhi was setting lunch with the help of Russia when she remembered something. "Wait how did Yu- I mean Russia, know Hunny Senpai's name?" This caught the attention of all the other hosts. "Forget that, what's the deal with the kid though? He's too fuckin happy, it's weird." Eva added.

With her in the spotlight, Russia responded coolly as put her hand on her cheek. "Oh dear, how rude of me but, but if you insist on further information, who am I to deny? Haninozuka-san is the oldest of the group, he's 18. He's also very famous for his Kendo skills. He has both his parents and a younger brother named Yasuchika. Lives in a mansion near his cousins the Morinozuka."

"The hell, he's 18?" Eva questioned out loud.

"I thought we weren't doing that this time" Katerina sighed.

"Woah, they have their own Kyoya!" Hikaru and Kaoru awed in sync.

"Okay neither of you are telling people's private information out loud, it's private for a reason," Haruhi said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Now everyone sit down and introduce yourself, no one will know anything other than their names and birthplace. And Kypya please don't research them now...and apparently the same goes for you too 'Russia.'

Doing as they were told they all sat down. The twins were each on a leg of the couch while Kyoya, Tamaki, and Mori took the couch with Hunny on Mori's lap. The girls were scattered around the table.

"Alright so I'll go first, my name is Haruhi Fujioka I am 16. Born and raised in Japan." This went the same for the rest of the Host club unit it was Tamaki's turn. "My name Is Tamaki Souh, and I was born and raised in France but moved to Japan during my freshman year at Ouran."

Katerina's eyes widened in surprise. "You are from France? Tamaki smiled brightly as he nodded. Katerina quickly looked away and blushed knowing that the boy then understood the conversation that took place earlier. The rest of the host introduced themselves with Eva and Andy then doing the same.

The girl with green eyes put a lock of her raven hair behind her ear. She wore a black caged suspender skirt with a white long-sleeved blouse. Over her clothing, she had a light brown trenchcoat and a navy blue tie. Her footwear was a pair of beaten up black almond toe pumps."My name is Yukio Alkaev, 16, and I was born and raised in Russia." Her smile while lazy seemed genuine.

England noticing the French girl was still trying to gather her thoughts stepped in. "The names Mabel and I'm from England." She then rested her head on France's shoulder to let her know she was there with her and try to calm her nerves.

France shifted uncomfortably and she messed with the cartoons of dancing dogs that were printed at the hem of her grey blouse. Her skinny jeans had sharpie marks of small sketches of other cute animals. Timidly she spoke, "My name is Katerina Shine, 17, and I was born and raised in France."

"Well that's all of us, can they go now," Mabel said as she got up from her spot to go outside to start getting their things. Yukio smiled at the group and excused herself to help Mabel out.

"Er, I actually think she's right on this one, I haven't had time to catch up with a lot of them in a long time guys. So if it's cool can I just hang out with them today and then I'll update you guys tomorrow during the host club."

Eve sat up straight, coughing on the granola bar she had stolen from one of the drawers. "What the fuck Haru, you're in a host club?!" Katerina blushed and quickly made her way out to help Maple with the bags. She quickly crawled her way to Haruhi, shaking her shoulders, "Girl are you selling yourself for the tuition because I have been on this road and let me tell you this, you don't have to do this. We got you, we're here now! So why don-"

"WOAH, WOAH, OKay, let's calm down Eva!" Andrew tried to pull Eva of off of Haruhi "She would never do that!" Then turning to Haruhi with begging eyes. "Right Haruhi."

"Thank you, Andrew" Haruhi's face scrunched. "And no I am not selling myself, I'm just paying a debt back is all"

"Okay, that is not reassuring at all!"

"- and it's just talking to classmates basically," Haruhi explained.

Andrew sighed in relief while Eva raised a brow and turned to glare at the hosts "So that's it, just talking to them?" Haruhi rolled her eyes as she headed for the kitchen to start cooking for dinner. Kyoya took this time to speak up. "Haruhi's duties are to simply to talk and entertain the girls while also serving drinks and snacks. Of course, cleaning her space and the room the club is in. Simple tasks."

"I don't like you and if I find out you're lying your face is going to meet my fist, you got that."

"E-EVA PLEASE CALM D-DOWN, WHY DON'T WE HELP T-THE REST BRING UP T-THE BAGS." Andrew dragged her away downstairs.

Leading the host club downstairs, she had waited for the limos to come pick them up. It didn't take long and she waved bye to them as they all started to leave.


End file.
